press_buttons_n_talk_lorefandomcom-20200216-history
Super Smash Bros. 4
Super Smash Bros. 4 (actually known as Super Smash Bros. for Wii U) is one version of the fourth installment of the famed Nintendo crossover fighting series. In Press Buttons n' Talk, it is covered by ProZD and Manky, as well as an occasional third player. It started on March 29, 2017 with "Ep. 1: Valhalla", and the most recent episode was "Episode 21: Punch the Bomb" on December 1, 2018. Although it has not had an official finale episode, it is unknown if they will continue to play this game, considering the release of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. General Overview This series consists of playing various multiplayer matches. The main connecting tissue in the episodes is that, during the matches, they raise up Amiibo Fighters to their maximum level of Level 50. In some instances, they took suggestions from commenters about the types of battles to play, such as trying to play with their eyes closed. In some sessions, they have been joined by a third player in the form of Anne Marie (in Episodes 7-11) and Manky's roommate James (in episodes 18-21). This series can get more "podcasty", as they put it, as it often involves general conversation about the game and other topics. However, there still is lore that is primarily connected to the Amiibo Fighters. The Amiibo Fighters are all said to aspire to reach Level 50, because at that point, they believe that they will ascend to Valhalla. The truth is that they are actually being sent to a hellish oblivion of eternal suffering. The only person who knows the truth is Sonic the Hedgehog, but no one believes him. Because of this, it has been stated that Sonic would be the Amiibo saved for the very last. Some amiibos were later lost during ProZD's big move, which resulted in several Amiibo Fighters breaking out of Valhalla but losing their memories of the dark truth behind Valhalla in the process. Characters Player Characters * Dr. Mario - ProZD's main. * Yoshi - Manky's main. It is revealed that he constantly shouts the word "Dickie!" * Lucina - Anne Marie's main. Also known as Lucy. * Mr. Game & Watch - Also known as Mr. Game and with his own move known as "Spaghetti Slice!!". ProZD plays him sometimes, and one game was played with all Mr. Game & Watches who could only use the Judge attack. Amiibo Fighters * Olimar - He is best friends with Lucario. He is the first to ascend, in Episode 1. * Lucario - He is best friends with Olimar, but hates Lucas and wants to kill him. He ascends in Episode 2. * Lucas - A small beautiful blonde boy and the son of Mewtwo. He is in love with the Mii Fighter/Luke Triton, not Falco. He ascends with Luke in Episode 5. * Mewtwo - Lucas's mom. He ascends in Episode 4. * Mii Fighter - A Mii Gunner of Luke Triton from Professor Layton. He is also known as a blue snappily dressed puzzle boy and uses a different profile picture to catfish online. Lucas is in love with him. Luke becomes too powerful and ascends with Lucas in Episode 5. * Bayonetta - Known as Bageletta. She is revealed to be the daughter of Bagel Cop from the Ace Attorney playthroughs. * Corrin - The male Corrin is known as Borin', while the female Corrin is known as Coriander. Coriander is known for her trademark Dragon Blast attack. * Falco - He is known for questioning the odd behavior of the players due to being oblivious to their rulesets, including objecting to being considered to be a Pokemon. He was also traumatized by witnessing three Sonics self-destruct in one battle. Afterwards, he changed and became more powerful. * Cloud Strife - Known as Clod. ProZD, Manky and James discuss the various, well-known parallels between him and Shrek. He ascend in Episode 20. Category:Games